The Heart Sometimes Gets Lost Along The Way
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Sina could never consider her time with Maui a mistake though she knew that she'd been stupid, and that it will leave scars over all of their hearts. *Heavily based off of a theory that FilmTheory covered.*
1. I Love Someone I Shouldn't

Sina stares delicately down at the tattoos that adorned his flesh, feeling the guilt crawl up her spine as she stared at him.

She crawled slightly closer; eyes already tracing every single one of them left on display for her.

"What are you thinking of?" His eyes grew sad under her gaze as she scooted closer.

"I'm so, sorry." Sina takes a deep breath, pressing closer, knowing that she'd done so wrong to involve him in this yet she loves him more than she ever should have let herself.

"It's fine." Maui mutters, watching as Sina finally pulls away to go back to Tui.

"I have to go back." She speaks, squaring her shoulders against the cold of the pain that burns through her heart.

"Stay safe." It's quiet, too quiet, and yet she doesn't respond, can't respond as her guilt rushes over her as she moves away from him, longing to keep kissing him, to feel safe in the arms of a Demigod.

She walks faster, clothes still strewn about her wrong, passes her mother-in-law who's eyes are on the sky like most nights and carefully makes her way back to her husband, hating the way her heart breaks on her sleeves as she enters her home, carefully tucking herself into Tui's side, feeling his long arm drape over her as he mutters, half asleep.

Her heart aches, but she doesn't dare say a word of what's on her mind.

* * *

The signs come early into the next month; her mother-in-law, the closest thing she'd ever had to a mother even before she married Tui, leans closer and whispers that it's a girl and not Tui's.

She does not speak loud enough for others to hear, and Sina feels her heart break harder than before.

Sina sees the look in her husband's eyes, feels the knowledge resonate there as well.

She feels more broken than she'd ever known; she feels depression sink in.

Sina does not let the tribe know that she's carrying a demigod's child let alone that she cheated on her husband.

She names her after the sea, what will eventually separate her and her love; she's young yet and probably too hopeless to stop herself.

While her daughter's still too young to speak, she wanders down that old beaten path back to the arms of a demigod that she could never ever be with forever.

She traces his tattoos, his muscles, all up over him, wonders why it feels so crushing and yet so loving to find herself back in his arms, not a word of why they hadn't seen each other in more than eight months.

Sina cries when finally her world is righted in those foolish moments, cries even as his arms wrap around her and hold her close, even as he lovingly asks her what's wrong.

She feels that age old guilt crawl atop her like it had when she decided that she'd marry the chief even though she still loved a demigod.

Sina tells him goodbye one day, knowing that he'd wander until he could bring back a new hope, a new life to them after all of these years.

She whispers goodbye, feels her heart break as he leaves as she pretends that she isn't feeling the effects of morning sickness, of the second time she's ever been pregnant.

Sina can't bear to tell him that she loves him not as she sneaks a kiss from his lips, feeling like every time that he leaves that he may not come back home to her.

She can't bear to tell him that his second child is growing within her that her mother said that this did not have a human like form.

Sina knows that she's gotten herself in too deep and that she must grow up for her children's sake and for her husband's sake.

Her mother figure would tell her to chase what she loved, told her not to marry Tui; she can't quite explain that she wanted stability, what Maui never could promise, that she wanted to grow old with her husband.

She can't quite explain why she always comes back to the demigod that she shouldn't love like this.

Sina knows that she'll never be a tattoo on his skin, that she'd sealed their fate from the beginning.

She hopes that he'll forgive her for all of this and that her husband will one day find a way to love her beyond every childish mistake that she's made.


	2. My Decision As It Now Stands

Moana when she was younger could not pronounce Pua's whole name, so she'd stuck to Pua as if he was a mere pet of hers, had given him a nickname that stuck closely to him.

She'd loved spending time with Pua as if he was actually her brother though she knew better; he was a pig, had always been a pig though he'd been her best friend her whole life despite the fact that he never spoke up to her.

Moana had been an only child growing up as far as she knew, felt almost lonely when she thought about it that way yet knew that she couldn't simply beg for siblings, because even as a child, she saw the way her parents got along.

Now, though, she'd grown up, and returned the heart of Te Fiti to the goddess in question alongside a Demigod, became best friends with him, and found almost equal ground to tease and bicker and calm down by his side.

He'd helped her discover her true potential even when sometimes they fought like cats and dogs; Maui was truly her best friend.

She had gotten much older now, still saw him on occasion, and realized that she needed to consider one of her responsibilities as the next chief.

Moana had to get married, have kids to preserve their lineage, and that always was started by romance.

She sighed; she'd never had a crush let alone considered dating before this.

Moana had just figured that she was too busy or too drawn to the ocean or her family or whatever else that would force her away from finding romance, but it felt different now.

She couldn't help the way her mind spun as she considered possibly asking Maui out; they were close friends after all, and may be she'd be able to fall in love with him or at the very least have a stable and loving relationship with him.

Moana was pretty sure however that no chieftain before her had ever married a demigod.

Would Maui even be okay with it?

She knew for sure that she did not want to hurt him at all through this though she wasn't entirely positive that she could fall in love with him or whether he loved her as more than a friend or could fall in love with her.

Moana sighed as she pushed up to stand, brushed past the tower of rocks that had been on this island from all of the past chiefs as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat and consider the future for her people over all, Pua right behind her like he always preferred to be.


	3. To Tell Him

The words choke their way out of her throat, the next time that she saw her best friend.

"D-Do you want to try to be a couple?" The future Chieftain shifted as she stared up at her best friend and really looked at him; he looked powerful, his hair was curly and usually tied up, and his tattoos were almost entrancing rather than just simple markings on his skin, but she didn't feel attracted to him.

Moana could see how others could find him attractive; it was there in all that he was, and she truly knew that he'd make a great husband. It didn't matter that he couldn't always stay on the island; he was strong and dependable whenever he was around, loved people with all of his being.

"Are you really asking me that?" He stood tall though just a hint of uncertainty clung to his eyes.

"Yeah, as a Chieftain, I have to consider marriage." Moana took a deep breath and suddenly worried that she'd said too much to her best friend or not enough.

"We can." Maui took a deep breath as his eyes stayed on hers, "I believe that I can have kids, and I know that I'll treat you well if you let me." Maui looked confident, but even so, it seemed out of place.

Moana stepped closer and hugged him, relieved that if things went the way that she hoped that they'd be able to live a happy life that benefited her people, the ones that she worked hard to appease.

She shivered on impulse as he moved around her to loop his fingers with hers, and her fingers appeared small in his hands.

Moana wondered if her hands were just naturally small or if his hand just tended to dwarf other hands with ease.

Maui's eyes locked on her, and he leaned down to kiss her; it didn't feel breathtaking. It was gentle and kind, but she didn't feel sparks or long to kiss him more. Moana just felt awkward like she was kissing her very best friend; there still was no attraction there, and she didn't dare so much as speak about it.

What did attraction feel like anyway? Did Maui feel it for her?  
She took a deep breath as he pulled away with a brilliant smile that couldn't warm the nervous pit in her stomach; she had to be making the right decision or at least stepping somewhere closer to the right one.

Moana just hoped that when she introduced him to her parents for approval as the future Chieftain and the man that could easily become her husband and another leader for their island.

The nervous pit in her stomach didn't heal or go away at all; it just got worse.


	4. What Happened To You?

Moana stood before her parents, half as confident as she should feel, and she wondered if she'd even get a little bit of approval.

She took a deep, steadying breath, "I think that I've made my decision for my future husband."

Sina stared back at her, something unreadable within the older woman's eyes, "Who is it?"

"I'll bring him by in a few days' time. I want him to be here by my side." Moana tried to steady the harsh racing of her heart as she stared up into her parents' eyes, worry clear in their depths.

Tui took a deep breath, and Moana's eyes flickered up to meet his on instinct, "Do we know him, Moana?"

"Yes." It was unwavering, and it was still; she knew that they knew him or had at least met him before. He had become even more well known when he'd stopped by after returning the heart of Te Fiti by her side.

"Okay," Sina took a deep breath, "Bring him by as soon as you can to meet us, alright?" She hoped beyond all hope that her daughter wasn't making the same kind of mistakes that she had when she was her age.

"I will." Moana was confident usually, and yet now just seeing the look on her parents' faces made her stomach plummet; there was a story there that she'd never learned. A part of her still wondered what had caused the two of them to fall apart in the way that they had; she'd always figured that there had been love there to begin with and possibly attraction, the word that she sometimes worried over.

* * *

Moana retraced her steps to the stones and watched the glimmer of light on them; had she made the right choice? Would her ancestors' be proud? Would her grandmother be proud?

Her grandmother always had the best kind of advice, and yet Moana suddenly felt like she needed those words, that she wasn't quite sure of where she was heading from here.

Moana sighed as she took a deep breath and glanced out at sea, the sea that tempted her, made her feel alive, and challenged her more than anything.

She wondered briefly how Maui viewed her, whether he loved her in the way that she was trying to reach for, trying to replicate, and she wondered briefly if he was attracted to her.

The words came to mind with ease to break her heart, and she wondered if they'd become the way that her parents had, if she was already walking down that same path.

Moana had no idea why her parents were the way that they were, had no idea how they came to be that way, or what they were like when they were younger.

She wondered briefly what kind of advice her grandmother had bestowed upon them and whether she'd apply the same advice to Moana right here.


End file.
